


Dissolution

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene where Shinji dissolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolution

~ Dissolution ~

He didn't want to fight anymore.

No. That wasn't quite right. He didn't want to fight. He'd never wanted to fight.

He didn't care about doing what was right, or saving the world.

He only wanted what any normal boy his age wanted. He wanted a normal home. He wanted his dad to be proud of him.

When it became clear to him that those things were unattainable, he wished he could just disappear.

The universe was kind enough to grant that wish, and he dissolved.

And there, lost in the ether, his physical body having been absorbed by Unit 01, he found peace - the love and acceptance that he'd never known before in his life.

 _It's alright, Shinji_ , something said. It was more like a thought than a voice, but it didn't come from his own consciousness.  _It's alright,_ the other presence repeated _. I'm here with you. You're safe. Everything will be fine_.

This unknown void felt more like home than any place in the real world ever had, and he never wanted to go back.

 _You can stay with me forever_ , the thought-voice reassured him.  _It's alright, son. Mama's here_.

~end~


End file.
